Querida Alma Gemela
by aysel.sk
Summary: Por que Mikasa no estaba preparada para descubrir esa parte de él, ni él estaba preparado para lo que vendría después.Por que nadie los conocía realmente, solo veían lo que querían ver, pero ellos sabían,lo que sus almas guardaban, añoraban y necesitaban, pero por supuesto nunca lo dejarían ver, o al menos eso pensaron hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:N** i Shingeki no Kyojin, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si no que los tomo prestados para divertirme un rato y nada mas, todo el crédito debe ser para su respectivo creador Isayama-sensei.

 **Notas:B** ueno eh aquí un nuevo proyecto que espero sea de su agrado, observaciones y criticas son bien recibidas, como dije anteriormente, esto lo hago por mero divertimento y si puedo compartirlo mucho mejor :) bien, ahí vamos xD

 **S** ummary:Por que Mikasa no estaba preparada para descubrir esa parte de él, ni él estaba preparado para lo que vendría despué que nadie los conocía realmente, solo veían lo que querían ver, pero ellos sabían,lo que sus almas guardaban, añoraban y necesitaban, pero por supuesto nunca lo dejarían ver, o al menos eso pensaron hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron.

 **Q** uerida Alma Gemela.

.

.

Mikasa odiaba, sabia que era un mero capricho seguir enfadada por algo que ya había quedado en el pasado, pero en su mente se seguían repitiendo las imágenes de su querido Eren siendo torturado por mano del soldado mas fuerte de la humanidad. Ese hombre frió y despiadado que no le simpatizaba en nada, pero con el cual no podía evitar sentirse agradecida, el la había salvado, y no solo eso, si no mas importante había salvado a Eren, aun a pesar de salir herido había mostrado una férrea determinación,y una mentalidad tan clara y precisa pese a la horrible situación que se alzaba ante él para derribarlo, entonces descubrió que lo respetaba, y mucho, era un hombre digno de su admiración, después de Eren, claro.

Por eso, no estaba preparada para esa noche en que descubrió, la parte mas humana de él, esa que escondía de todo el mundo, al igual que ella hacia con sus propias emociones.

La tropa llegaba de una de sus tantas excursiones al exterior, el alivio general podía notarse, era de noche y los soldados parecían contentos de poder vivir un día mas, todos pasaban a saludar a su capitán, Mikasa se detuvo en el pasillo oscuro para admirar la escena, estaba sedienta se dirigía a la cocina por un poco de agua cuando la llegada de todos llamo su atención, miraba con curiosidad, faltaban un poco mas de la mitad de los hombres que habían partido al amanecer, su mirada se detuvo en su capitán, los ojos comunes no podrían notar nada raro en el semblante impasible del capitán Levi, nadie podía notar nada raro a través de esa mirada gélida y afilada, nada tras esa expresión severa y aburrida que llevaba siempre, pero los ojos de Mikasa no eran ojos comunes, eran los ojos de un cazador, de alguien que había visto la desesperación y la crueldad del mundo, y podía ver mas allá de cualquier cosa que ella deseara ver. Pudo notar los esfuerzos que el hacia para concentrarse en lo que sus compañeros le decían, en el reporte que debía hacer para informar el numero de bajas de ese día,pudo notar lo tieso que estaba, como su respiración era irregular, como su ceño estaba mas pronunciado que de costumbre, como se esforzaba por controlar el temblequeo de sus manos,y el leve tic que producían sus ojos cada vez que pisaba duro con su pie izquierdo. Y se sorprendió, algo dentro de ella tembló también, tal vez fuera compasión, o quizás fascinación por descubrir todo eso de él con tan solo una mirada. Y prometió cambiar el concepto que se había formado de él por uno nuevo, uno tal vez mas humano.

Todos los soldados se dispersaron,no sin antes alabar el buen trabajo de su capitán, Levi quedo finalmente solo, Mikasa también estaba a punto de irse y lo hubiera echo de no ser por el sonoro golpe a sus espaldas, se giro y vio como Levi se sujetaba angustiosa-mente al marco de una de las ventanas de la habitación, en un ataque de rabia golpeo crudamente la pared de concreto.

-Maldición, maldición,maldición...- le oía decir,con una mano se sujetaba a la ventana y con la otra agarraba su frente y los cabellos que caían rebeldes impolutos,negros como la misma noche ,los ojos de Mikasa se agrandaron al ver el liquido carmín y vital escurriéndose de los puños de su capitán, estaba de espaldas a ella, pero podía ver por el reflejo del cristal la mirada torturada de él, el dolor que desbordaban sus palabras, y entonces la mirada de él se enfoco,clavándose en la de ella, Mikasa sintió calor en sus mejillas por la vergüenza de ser descubierta como una espía o peor una acosadora,su estomago se contrajo en una sensación que no pudo definir pero se acercaba a lo que sentía cuando cazaba titanes, adrenalina tal vez, duro milésimas de segundos pero para ellos fue una eternidad, Levi se enfrento a una mirada inocente, curiosa y casi pudo percibir un deje de compasión en esos ojos tan parecidos a los suyos.

-Yo...yo...-intentaba articular las palabras correctas pero nada sabio salia de su boca. Vio como su capitán lentamente recuperaba la compostura y se giraba para mirarla atentamente.

-¿Que hace a estas horas paseándose por los pasillos,soldado?- le dirigió lo mas frió que pudo.

-Oh...yo, ¡lo siento!- dijo antes de salir corriendo en dirección a su cuarto, dejando solo a un capitán aturdido y sombrío.

-"Estupendo Ackerman, te descubrieron espiando al capitán,¡es mas!, el mismo capitán fue quien te descubrió, ¿Y ahora que?...aun así, por que él..."- Mikasa debatía internamente todo lo ocurrido, cuando entro en su cuarto y se encontró a Sasha como no, atragantándose con un enorme pedazo de pan, rápidamente lo engullo.

-¿Paso algo?, te tardaste mucho, y solo ibas a buscar un poco de agua.- pregunto con curiosidad.

-¿Eh?- había olvidado que su propósito original era abastecerse de agua.-Oh, si, lo siento,es solo que me encontré con el escuadrón que salio esta mañana y decidí volver para no molestar en la cocina.- si Mikasa por algo se caracterizaba era por su manera reservada de ser, no comentaría nada de lo sucedido con el capitán, ella no era de estar hablando de otros, siquiera hablaba poco y nada de su propia vida,andar husmeando en asuntos ajenos no era lo suyo.

-Oh, ¿deberás?,¿y que tal les ha ido?- pregunto con la despreocupación de la que tanto hacia gala en los momentos mas bajo la mirada, con pesar respondió.

-Han vuelto un poco menos de la mitad...- su voz se perdía, pensando en los pocos hombres que habían vuelto y pudo entender la rabia de Levi,el dolor y la impotencia que el pudo haber sentido por la perdida de tantas vidas a su cargo.

-Oh...- Sasha pudo entender,sus ojos se emsombresieron, hoy eran ellos, mañana podía tocarle a ellas morir en el campo de batalla, y lo peor nadie podría llorarlas si las devoraban, si nada de ellas quedaba, tal vez un brazo, una pierna, un dedo es todo lo que podrían rescatar de sus cuerpos, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.- ¡Whaa! Mikasa.- grito aferrándose a la aludida.- No quiero que le lloren solo a uno de mis dedos ,o a una de mis piernas.- lloraba desconsolada, Mikasa se sorprendido, y sonrió apenas visiblemente para un ojo experto, cuantas ocurrencias podía llegar a tener su alocada compañera de habitación, pero no era menos realista que la realidad misma, tal vez no tendrían tumbas decentes, pero no por eso iba a dejarse llevar por el a su compañera de los hombros para mirarla a los ojos lacrimosos.

-Escucha Sasha, no vamos a morir, lucharemos hasta el final y una vez que hallamos ganado esta guerra, podremos ser libres, comer todo lo que queramos,-los ojos de Sasha brillaron.- Vivir como queramos, y morir en paz, con todas nuestras extremidades, recuerda que no estamos solos en esto,yo estoy contigo, el capitán tampoco dejara que nuestras vidas sean usadas en vano, y Eren, él definitivamente nos salvara a todos.- Dijo con convicción y un brillo en los ojos.

-¡Gracias Mikasa! ¡eres la mejor!- decía alegre Sasha, dándole espacio a su amiga,por que aunque Mikasa no lo supiera Sasha ya la había catalogado como una gran amiga.- Oh, si no fuiste a la cocina quiere decir que no bebiste nada,¿verdad?.- la pelinegra que ya se dirigía a sus aposentos para descansar,hizo un ruidito apenas audible con su boca a modo de afirmación, y ahí estaba la Mikasa distante y fría que tanto conocía, Sasha sonrío y le lanzo una botella con agua que tenia cerca de su mesa por si se le ocurría tomar agua en la noche. Increíblemente Mikasa la alcanzo al vuelo, no se esperaba menos de ella.

-Gracias, Sasha.- fue todo lo que dijo antes de beber un poco del delicioso liquido,dejo la botella en la mesa de luz que había entre las dos camas, y se acostó, entregándose a los brazos de Morfeo, cuando de la nada, una mirada gris y afilada invadió su mente,recordó como por unos breves momentos su capitán la había mirado con la misma mirada que podría tener un lobo,tan afilada y salvaje que la hacia estremecer, para luego volver a su mirada fría y analítica tan típica en él.

Pero eso no fue lo que molesto a Mikasa, lo que, la molesto realmente es darse cuenta de como Levi ocupaba sus pensamientos en lugar de Eren, quería reemplazar esa estoica mirada, por la verde esperanza que tanto le agradaba pensar en noches tan frías y despiadadas como esa, tal vez Mikasa debiera ser un poco mas sincera consigo misma y aprender que no todo es como uno lo piensa, si no mas complicado y retorcido de lo que parece, eso es lo que él le enseñaría en un futuro no muy lejano.

.

.

Levi miro la luna desde su ventana, afuera lo esperaban sus pesadillas,y mañana seria otro día en el que debería luchar contra ellas y ganarles para vivir un día mas, no tiene idea de que le espera una hazaña mas complicada de ganar.

.

.

. Bien, hasta aquí hemos llegado, merece la pena seguir (? Esto salio de un idea que me gustaría ir desarrollando lenta y deliciosamente e.e.

Si merece la pena abra conti y sino me seguiré esforzando para traer una historia mejor para esta parejita, cualquier pregunta o aclaración sera bienvenida, sin mas que tengan un/a linda/o noche o día!

Nos leemos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:N** i Shingeki no Kyojin, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si no que los tomo prestados para divertirme un rato y nada mas, todo el crédito debe ser para su respectivo creador Isayama-sensei.

 **Notas:B** ueno eh aquí un nuevo proyecto que espero sea de su agrado, observaciones y criticas son bien recibidas, como dije anteriormente, esto lo hago por mero divertimento y si puedo compartirlo mucho mejor :) bien, ahí vamos xD

 **Agradecimientos: B** ueno muchas gracias a las personas que siguen el fic, se que me tarde mucho en actualizar, mi musa se fue de vacaciones y hasta ahora no volvio x), bien saludos especiales a:

-Aneiry

-EVI-ACKREGR

-Jenny835

-bellamita-uchiha

Por sus hermosos comentarios! Sepan que gracias a ellos este fic continua :3

El comienzo de todo.II

Levi se levanto, listo para la batalla una vez mas, escapaba de sus pesadillas para enfrentarse a una realidad mucho mas cruel, mucho mas letal.

Observo desde su cama como el amanecer le daba la bienvenida a su sigiloso despertar, se recostó nuevamente en la mullida cama, todo parecía darle vueltas, se toco la frente con el dorso de su mano, apartando el sudor, cerro los ojos, cansado, aturdido, perdido, por que con cada muerte que presenciaba parte de su propia humanidad perecía, sentía que caía en un hoyo oscuro, tenebroso y sin fin, pobre alma hundida... ¿Cuanto mas podría tolerar el peso de la humanidad sobre sus hombros?. Y aunque se mostrara indiferente, alejado,el sentía el peso de la esperanza que sus pares depositaron en él, y le fastidiaba que lo vieran como la esperanza de la humanidad, que se crearan rumores en torno de él, rumores muy alejados de su realidad, por que él a pesar de todo seguía siendo humano, por eso cuando descubrieron la habilidad de Eren, y comenzaron a llamarlo la esperanza de la humanidad se sintió aliviado, ahora podía compartir el peso de la esperanza con otro, y su satisfacción fue grande al ver que este chico Eren compartía la pasión de luchar por la causa que él mismo poseía, noto de inmediato el coraje del muchacho y el corazón de guerrero que lo impulsaba a seguir sin importar nada, esa clase de compañero es la que mas valoraba, pero ahora todo se había tornado mas retorcido y complicado, la aparición de la titan hembra cambio las reglas del juego, la mente de Levi iba y venia tratando de unir los hilos que conectaban todo, sin embargo su mente se detuvo en el recuerdo de lo que quedaba de sus compañeros, miro sus propias manos, las manos de un asesino, podía ver aun la sangre en ellas y se asqueo de si mismo, trato de apartar su mente del doloroso recuerdo, se levanto y comenzó a vestirse, era temprano pero necesitaba hablar con Erwin, necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba ordenes, necesitaba ocupar su mente en algo, antes de que comenzara a jugarle en contra de nueva cuenta.

Se dirigió a la salida, se detuvo a unos pasos de esta y apunto su filosa mirada grisácea a la mesita de luz que se hallaba a un costado, sobre ella un par de trocitos de tela con la insignia de las alas de la libertad reposaban solemnes, él las contemplo serio, con el ceño levemente fruncido, meditando, dándose ánimos para seguir adelante aunque llevara el alma semi-destrozada,con una herida semi-abierta, que no le correspondía a él curar. Sin mas salio en busca de su rubio comandante.

Erwin estaba cansado, se notaba con tan solo leer su rostro, no había parado de pensar en toda la noche como es que sacaría a todos sus soldados de ese lugar, y regresar a Trost lo mas rápido posible, con la menor cantidad de bajas posibles, suponiendo que la titan femenina no volviera a aparecerse con un batallón completo de titanes, la fatiga estaba causándole estragos, se dejo caer en la silla frente al escritorio y se masajeo el puente de la nariz, por alguna razón sintió un escalofrió, echo un vistazo a la entrada de su despacho, le pareció entrever una sombra, pequeña, rápida,oscura, dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba, no lo creyó,tal vez la falta de sueño realmente comenzaba a afectarle.

-Te vez horrible.- Erwin casi salto de su asiento cuando escucho la áspera voz de Levi, y vio como la pequeña sombra maligna tomaba forma de pequeño hombre maligno, sonrió para sus adentros, ahí estaba el mejor de sus soldados, su mano derecha con expresión aburrida, el ceño fruncido le reclamaba una respuesta.

-Tu, no te vez mucho mejor.- su sonrisa se agrando al escuchar el agresivo gruñido que Levi le dirigió.

-¿Que se supone que vamos a hacer?.- Levi lo miraba atentamente, sabia que Erwin se encontraba en una posición difícil, por lo que le haría las cosas fáciles y seguiría sus ordenes sin poner mucha resistencia. Él era muy considerado.

Erwin le lanzo una larga y pensativa mirada.

-Tu, ¿que propones?,sabes mejor de la situación allí afuera y no dudo que también tienes una idea de las probabilidades que tenemos de salir ilesos.- Bien, Erwin había logrado tomarlo por sorpresa, pero si quería su opinión se la diría, medito unos segundos y lo miro, deplorable, Erwin lucia mas como comida para titanes que como un comandante capacitado para la osadía que les esperaba allá afuera,trato de ser sutil.

-Yo creo...Que lo mejor seria enviarme a mi para realizar un mejor reconocimiento del territorio, así podría escoger la mejor ruta y reducir aunque sea en un diez por ciento el nivel de mortalidad.-Erwin lo miro con suspicacia, no parecía muy convencido,Levi comenzaba a perder la paciencia.-Escucha, la mayoría de los hombres están cansados al igual que tu, ¿como crees que un montón de zombies van a enfrentarse a esas bestias asquerosas?.- al diablo la sutileza,eso no iba con él.- Hoy, yo iré con mi equipo, escogeremos la maldita ruta, mientras tu y los demás descansan, así mañana partiremos a primera hora y no tendré que cargar con tu vergonzoso cadáver.¿entendido?.-

-...-Erwin parecía meditarlo, sus ojos celestes rasgados y sin brillo, parecían estar luchando por mantener el hilo conductor de cordura, a estas alturas tomar una desición no era nada fácil.

-¡Maldita sea Erwin!, mírate, si sigues así te confundiré con un titan y te asesinare, no me hagas usar mis métodos de persuación.- Sus ojos celestes atendieron a sus palabras, y al crujir de sus nudillos, Levi parecía dispuesto a empezar una batalla campal, y eso era lo que menos se le antojaba en esos momentos.

-Muy bien, confió en ti, se que elegiste la mejor opción, ve y arma al equipo con el partirás,- casi pudo ver como una sonrisa altanera se instalaba en el rostro de Levi.- espero buenas noticias, no me decepciones.- termino para sonreír por el gruñido con el que Levi le advirtió que no siguiera jugando con su suerte.

-Por supuesto, déjamelo a mi, tu ve y descansa.- ambos salieron a los pasillos, en dirección al comedor general donde desayunaban todos los soldados.

Levi se detuvo a unos pasos de la entrada, allí estaba la chica de la noche anterior, esa que vio lo que él jamas dejo ver a nadie mas, aprecio su figura, la manera en que su cabello oscuro ondeaba por la brisa que entraba desde alguna ventana, acompañado de una bufanda color carmín, no pudo evitar reparar en la expresión de angustia que la chica llevaba en el rostro, los grandes ojos negros parecían tristes, lastimados, el se quedo de piedra, admirado, curioso por primera vez en la escena que se desarrollaba ante él, no tardo en reconocer a Eren, como el chico que provocaba tal angustia en la muchacha.

-¡Te digo que me dejes en paz!.- Eren parecía consternado.- ¿Me oyes Mikasa?, ya no soy un niño, no soy tu hermano ni nada parecido.- Levi pudo notar como con cada palabra el corazón de Mikasa se rompía, sin piedad.- Ya no te necesito, ¿entiendes?.-

-Eren, ya...ya creo que es suficiente.- Armin trataba de frenarlo sin poder lograrlo,lo sujetaba de un brazo tratando de llevárselo por si a caso a Mikasa se le ocurría comenzar a derramar sangre.

-Déjalo... Ya no importa, Armin.- Mikasa dijo con la cabeza gacha, parecía una niña abandonada, dolida, por primera ves ambos vieron la delicadeza que Mikasa guardaba para si misma, con temor ambos dieron un paso atrás.

Con paso firme, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida, sintió una mirada punzante, penetrante, subió la mirada y se encontró con la fría mirada de su capitán, ambos sostuvieron la mirada del otro, Levi pudo apreciar la humedad en sus ojos, la mirada cristalina de ella azotándolo, Mikasa no lo soporto mas y aparto su visión, pasando a su lado lo mas rápido que pudo, el solo se giro para verla perderse en los pasillos, su mirada se agudizo.

-Hey, ¿estas bien?.- Levi sintió como sacudían su hombro, Erwin lo miraba preocupado.- ¿Paso algo con la recluta Ackerman?.

-No, ¿por que lo preguntas?.- Levi quiso golpearse la cabeza por haber sido tan obvio, sin embargo algo llamo su atención, ¿había dicho Ackerman?.

-Por... Nada.-Erwin lo miro enarcando una rubia ceja, ¿podría ser que su mano derecha estuviera distraído por la susodicha joven?, en todo caso no seguiría preguntando, no era asunto suyo, siempre y cuando Levi continuara siendo un guerrero implacable el no tendría motivo de queja, es mas incluso seria beneficioso que hubiera una mujer capaz de domesticar el mal carácter de su querido amigo y compañero, en cuyo caso debería preocuparse mas por la "afortunada", que por Levi.

-¿Que es lo que me estabas diciendo?.- pregunto el pelinegro, cortante,girándose para mirarlo de reojo.

-Oh, pues, que me avises cuales serán los soldados que te acompañaran para el reconocimiento.-contesto comenzando a caminar de manera contraria al comedor.-Iré a descansar.- saludo con una mano alzada dándole la espalda,.-Oh, y tal vez sea buena idea llevar a Ackerman en tu equipo, es una muy buena soldado.-dijo parándose para mirarlo de reojo y dedicarle una sonrisa que Levi, no supo entender, o tal vez no quiso entender, maldijo por lo bajo, Erwin siempre lograba sacarlo de sus casillas, pero si lo pensaba bien, no era tan mala idea, tan solo tal vez no era tan mala idea...

.

.

.

N.A.

Y bien, hasta acá por ahora, disculpen si todavía no hay romance entre el capitán y Mikasa, es algo que me gustaría ir desarrollando para que no se vea tan "artificial" ya que tanto la personalidad de Levi como la de Mikasa son difíciles de plasmar, y todavía no me decido a hacer una trama mas Darks o tal vez una mas relajada. ¿Ustedes que sugieren? Perdonen T.T no me gusta cuando la relación se da de manera forzada o solo por que si, se tienen ganas y ya xD

En fin, gracias por leer! Desde ya Criticas y sugerencias son bienvenidas.

Hasta luego!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: N** i Shingeki no Kyojin, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino que los tomo prestados para divertirme un rato y nada más, todo el crédito debe ser para su respectivo autor y creador Isayama-sensei.

Espero que este cap sea de su agrado y disfruten de él tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo.

 **Advertencias:** A partir de este punto la historia se desvía un poco del argumento original, y puede acontecer algún pequeño Spoiler para los que no siguen el manga, sin embargo eso se verá más adelante.

Notas: Muchisimas Gracias a todos los que apoyan la historia con sus comentarios! Gracias a ustedes la historia sigue, ustedes sí que saben hacer sentir especial a un simple esclavo de la literatura :3

Saludos especiales a:

RenKouen, ¡Gracias por tanto entusiasmo! Y que sepas que yo soy fan de ustedes, me encanta leer lo que sienten y piensan cuando leen esta historia,en fin gracias por tu comentario.

Astryd924, Gracias por tus observaciones, me son de mucha ayuda, y si desgraciadamente hay poco escrito sobre estos dos, tal vez sea por lo complicado de sus personalidades (?

Ola-chan, jajajaj ok, capto el mensaje, no te preocupes, no quedara en Hiatus, esa es cosa del diablo (?, espero que te guste este nuevo cap, cualquier observación es bienvenida.

Jenny835, Gracias por seguir la historia, espero no decepcionarte con esta humilde obra. Ojala este cap sea de tu agrado.

Hinatahina, Gracias por tu apoyo, seguiré esforzándome, cualquier recomendación es bienvenida

Debby-Chan ackerman, Un gusto! Gracias por tu apoyo, espero que este cap sea de tu agrado ;)

, Gracias por tu apoyo! Perdon por la tardanza.

Superchica89, Gracias! Me alegra mucho que te guste, espero poder mantener su atención en la conti, nos leemos.

Querida Alma Gemela

Capítulo 3: Encuentro.

Mikasa se sentía herida, las palabras de Eren le habían perforado el duro corazón que con tanto celo guardaba de todas las personas ajenas a su pequeño círculo de amistades. Sentada, con las rodillas sujetas por sus brazos, trataba de controlar la tristeza, observaba el herbazal al pie del bosque, el viento soplaba manso sobre el césped meciendo apaciblemente las ramas de los árboles, recostó su espalda en el frio muro a uno de los costados de la construcción en la que se estaban hospedando , el dolor se había calmado, el ambiente tranquilo del lugar ayudo a sus pobres nervios magullados, y volvió a ser la Mikasa de siempre, la mujer serena y fría de siempre, ah sí, eso era lo mejor.

Pero la calma no dura para siempre, Mikasa se irguió de inmediato, sus afinados sentidos la pusieron alerta, miro a los costados, buscando con sus agudos ojos un indicio de anormalidad en el paisaje, nada, calma total. Cualquier otra persona hubiera dejado pasar ese presentimiento como una mala jugada de su mente, pero no Mikasa Ackerman, ella confiaba en sus instintos, sus sensibles oídos detectaron movimiento en él bosque, muy leve, casi imperceptible, podría haber sido un roedor, un conejo, o algún cervatillo asustado, sin embargo dirigió su mirada para confirmarlo, sus afilados ojos atravesaron la oscuridad del bosque tratando de detectar la más mínima silueta, había algo, una sombra oculta entre las ramas de los árboles, Mikasa sintió escalofríos, algo siniestro vigilaba los alrededores de la estancia, se incorporó, estaba dispuesta a averiguar qué era lo que amenazaba la preciada seguridad de sus seres queridos.

Y lo hubiera hecho de no ser por el bullicio que se desato a sus espaldas, dentro de los muros parecía haberse desatado un caos, ruidos metálicos, objetos chocando unos con otros, vasos y vajillas cayendo, ¿ese carcajeo que escucho era de una gallina ? Un hombre parecía gritar eufórico, mientras que otra voz femenina lo secundaba.

Mikasa giro su cabeza en dirección a una de las ventanas cercanas para investigar el origen del escándalo, cuando se encontró con la cara de Sasha a pocos centímetros de la suya, el iris café suplicante choco contra el onix frio, con una mueca de fastidio Mikasa vio la carne que Sasha traía entre las manos, y como esta trataba de escapar por la ventana, miro por sobre el hombro de su compañera y confirmo el desastre que había provocado en la cocina, un hombre con delantal se acercaba iracundo seguido por una mujer igualmente enfadada, la mirada implorante de su amiga intentaba convencerla de colaborar en su escape, Mikasa observo repetidamente a Sasha y los cocineros que se acercaban con intenciones de mutilar a su amiga por haberse robado los tan preciados alimentos.

-Po'd fa...vor.- trataba de articular las palabras, sin querer soltar la hogaza de pan que aferraba fieramente con su boca.

Mikasa con expresión sombría, sonrió, pensó que tal vez ese sería un buen escarmiento para su estimada amiga Sasha, la dejaría allí, cerraría la ventana y el triste acontecimiento quedaría entre ella y los cocineros, hasta que sintió un peso extra sobre sus manos.

-¡Corre Mikasa!.- Sasha grito, saltando por la ventana, corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, salió disparada, mientras Mikasa no atinaba a comprender como el panorama había cambiado tan de repente. Miró sus manos, y encontró carne, verduras y pan, vio también como los cocineros corrían hacia ella coléricos.- ¡Mikasaa!.-

-¡Tiene una cómplice! ¡Te lo dije Berta!, los delincuentes siempre actúan en pandilla. ¡Vamos a atraparlas, rápido, antes de que escapen!.- Mikasa no atinaba a moverse, era espectadora de su propia captura.

Sasha se detuvo, con cara de pánico observaba como sus perseguidores cercaban a su amiga, sostuvo la respiración. Los sentidos de Mikasa parecieron volver en si y en menos de lo que duro el suspiro de Sasha, su cuerpo reacciono, corrió a toda velocidad tomando a Sasha del cuello de su camisa antes de que esta siquiera se planteara el protestar por la fuerte sacudida. Dejando atrás a los cocineros enfurecidos, profiriendo amenazas, blandiendo sartenes y espátulas.

Dos jóvenes respiraban entrecortadamente, arrodilladas sobre el suelo, con carne y demás provisiones a su alrededor, habían llegado a su cuarto sin muchas dificultades, Sasha agradecía el poder del sigilo que Mikasa poseia, en ocasiones como esa.

-¿En qué diablos estabas pensando?.- Mikasa intentaba controlar la ira contenida.-¡Pudiste habernos matado a las dos!

-oh, vamos, no es para tanto, ¡mira! Gracias a mí, tenemos un banquete servido en bandeja.- apunto Sasha tan normal y despreocupada como solo ella podía actuar, tomo una hogaza de pan y se la llevo a la boca, miro con ojos curiosos a su amiga.- Toma.- le ofreció otra hogaza a Mikasa acompañada de una gran sonrisa, los grandes ojos ónix examinaron fijamente a su interlocutora, suspiró, arrebato de muy mala gana la hogaza que Sasha le ofrecía, no podía enojarse por mucho tiempo, su amiga le hacía recordar, muy a su pesar, a su querido hermanito Eren, no por el aspecto físico claramente, si no por las actitudes infantiles que muchas veces sacaban a relucir tanto Sasha como Eren, esos pequeños detalles que Mikasa estaba segura que ellos no notaban.

Sasha termino de comer, satisfecha, se dedicó a observar como su amiga comía muy delicadamente el pan, demasiado despacio para su gusto, de pronto recordó cómo se habían encontrado ambas.

-Oye, ¿Qué estabas haciendo afuera de la finca? Es peligroso que salgamos solos por nuestra propia cuenta.-observo Sasha, Mikasa que estaba por probar lo último que le quedaba de pan se detuvo, un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, opto por la mejor respuesta.

-Estaba haciendo guardia.-mintió.

-oh…¿deberás?-no parecía muy convencida, tal vez Mikasa no lo supiera pero Sasha empezaba a entender sus sentimientos, sin embargo decidió seguirle la corriente al notar los intentos que Mikasa hacía para no preocuparla.- ¿Despejando el camino para la tropa?, Imagino que sí, no se espera menos de un soldado como tu Ackerman- Decía con un toque de humor a la vez que se ponía en posición firme, con una mano en puño sobre su pecho y la otra extendida.- Y más si mencionamos que tu hermano es uno de los que participan del viaje de reconocimiento.-Noto como la expresión de Mikasa cambiaba de inmediato, su seriedad dio paso al asombro y la duda.- oh,¿no lo sabias?.-Mikasa negó lentamente con su cabeza, meciendo levemente sus finas hebras azabaches.- ah, pues, eso, el equipo del Capitán Levi saldrá en una misión especial, para encontrar un camino seguro para el resto de los hombres, tu hermano ira como refuerzo por lo que tengo entendido.-

Mikasa escuchaba con sumo interés cada una de las palabras dichas por su amiga, eso hizo sentir importante a Sasha.

-¿Quién es el encargado de la misión?- Los ojos de la morena mostraban un brillo especial, Sasha lo conocía, era el brillo que los ojos de Mikasa mostraban cuando esta tomaba una determinación y no daría brazo a torcer hasta lograr su cometido.

-Eh, pues, el Capitán Levi por lo que tengo entendido…- Ese entusiasmo repentino la incomodo un poco, se sentía como un cachorro indefenso ante un lobo feroz.

-Bien.- se llevó lo último que le quedaba de pan, prácticamente devorándolo de un solo bocado, se irguió enérgicamente y hubiera echado a correr por los pasillos, de no haber sido que Sasha la copio en sus movimientos y la sujeto del brazo.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto confundida por la actitud de su amiga.

-¿No es obvio?- Mikasa uso su mirada fulminante, chocando con la de cachorro lastimado de Sasha.- Suéltame, tengo que ir hablar con el Capitán, no puedo permitir que arriesguen a Eren en una situación así.- Sasha dio un brinco al escuchar aquello, no quería que Mikasa se metiera en problemas de nuevo por su hermano adoptivo que apenas le mostraba algo de afecto.

-Pero, oye, escucha.- Decía luchando graciosamente con Mikasa que intentaba zafarse de su agarre.- Piensa un poco, mujer, ¿Crees que a Eren le va agradar que su hermanita hable con el Capitán para desacreditarlo?- eso no detuvo a la loba feroz que Mikasa llevaba dentro, entonces probo con otro argumento.- ¿No te importan los sentimientos de Eren? Si haces eso vas a lastimarlo y terminara odiándote.- efecto inmediato, Sasha suspiro aliviada, soltó a la pelinegra que ahora miraba el pavimento, su ceño fruncido vacilaba entre la resignación y la acción, una pelea interna le estaba aconteciendo, la duda de si estaba obrando bien apareció para crear estragos en su pequeño y duro corazón.

Sasha se compadeció de su amiga que parecía librar la más terrible de sus batallas, tomo delicadamente una de sus manos.-Escucha, podrías pedir que te dejen participar de la misión, así puedes supervisar que nada le pase…-Mikasa miro a la castaña, Sasha parecía preocupada, suplicante. Mikasa no tuvo más remedio que ablandarse.

-Gracias…, eso hare.- dijo suavemente, la cara de Sasha se ilumino, sonrió ampliamente y Mikasa rodo los ojos, callo en el encanto persuasivo de su compañera de batallas, aunque entendía que su compañera lo hacía por su propio bien.

-No es nada, entonces ve y habla, trata de controlarte ¿sí?- decía dirigiéndose hacia una de las camas de la habitación, y agitando una de sus manos en alto a modo de despedida.

-¿No quieres venir?- pregunto la pelinegra casi sin interés real.

-¿eh?,noo, gracias, prefiero descansar en estos momentos de paz, hay que saber aprovechar el tiempo, luego dime como te fue negociando con el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad.- se acostó boca abajo, por lo que Mikasa no pudo advertir la sonrisa pícara que se instaló en el rostro de su compañera castaña, admitía que le gustaría ver como se desarrollaba la batalla de voluntades tan fuertes del Capitán-se hace lo que yo digo-Levi, y Mikasa-me como al mundo-Ackerman. Tal vez ese viaje de reconocimiento no lucia tan aburrido después de todo.

-Bien, nos vemos luego.- dijo Mikasa dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, se detuvo un solo instante para contemplar a su compañera, antes de salir sigilosa y rápida por los pasillos de la estancia, le pareció que Sasha se estaba divirtiendo por alguna razón que le era desconocida, pero inmediatamente aparto eso de su mente, ahora debía enfocarse en encontrar al hombre más fuerte de la humanidad, ese que tenía fama de poseer un carácter de los mil demonios, y no lo negaba, tal vez fuera peligroso, pero el peligro nunca la detuvo, es como si hubiera sido hecha por Dios para ser una mujer guerrera, desde el principio fue dotada para vivir luchando, para entrar en batallas y salir de ellas victoriosa, esa no sería la excepción.

Mikasa lo vio, sentado apaciblemente, tomando café, ajeno a toda la situación, como si la muerte no los asechara a la vuelta de la esquina. Sus miradas chocaron, había algo en él que le resultaba particular, en esa mirada fría que le dedicaba cada vez que se veían, hubiera deseado descubrir que era todo eso que le ocultaba a todo el mundo. El también lo noto, algo dentro de él tembló cuando ella se acercó.

-Capitán...- la mirada de él calo profundo, ella trago saliva, tratando de disimular sus nervios.

\- ¿Quisieras un poco de Café?.- pregunto él sin más, observo como Mikasa asentía lentamente como si no estuviera del todo convencida a aceptar la invitación, una leve sonrisa se instaló en el rostro de Levi, se levantó y se dirigió a la mesada del lava-platos.

Mikasa observaba cada movimiento, la espalda de Levi era fuerte, a pesar de su estatura, Mikasa tomo asiento mientras él se acercaba con un juego de té precioso, tan pulcros y limpios como la persona que los traía, él dispuso un par de tazas frente a ella.

-¿Deseas alguna en especial?.- Mikasa noto que él se refería a las tazas, ella alargo la mano y tomo una preciosa taza con estampado de rosas rojas, él la observo interesado, aparto las tazas con rosas azules y verdes, ofreció su mano para tomar la taza, ella se la entrego. Y noto la venda mal amarrada en la mano de él, recordó fugazmente la noche anterior, y sin quererlo sus mejillas se tornaron rosáceas, desvió rápidamente la mirada por temor a que la delatase, quería concentrarse en pedir el permiso para asistir a la misión y así proteger a su querido Eren.

Levi noto el extraño comportamiento pero no le tomo importancia, le sirvió el té y le entrego la taza, se acomodó en el asiento y suspiro mirando por la ventana.

-Gracias...- menciono Mikasa despacio como en un susurro.

-Ahora, dime.- Levi le dirigió la mirada, su cabello oscuro se agito levemente, cayendo sobre sus ojos oscuros, afilados. -¿Que se te ofrece?.- aunque él ya sabía la respuesta. Mikasa parpadeo varias veces, directo muy directo, muy de él, pensó.

-Bueno...vera...- se sintió rara, la atención que él Capitán le estaba poniendo a sus palabras la hacía sentir nerviosa.-Tengo entendido que el equipo de exploración a cargo suyo saldrá dentro de poco en una misión de reconocimiento…- ahora fue su turno de clavarle la mirada, él se mantenía calmado, como si nada de lo que ella dijera pudiera tomarlo por sorpresa.

-Así es.- contesto simplemente, sorbió mas de su café, mientras la miraba de reojo como pidiendo de esa manera que continuara. Él desde luego ya sabía a qué venia todo eso, seguramente le pediría que no enviase a Eren a esa misión, ya conocía a esa muchacha, luego de haber luchado juntos contra la titán hembra, noto el tipo de sentimientos que la joven guardaba por su hermano. En esos momentos parecía menos peligrosa de lo que antes le había parecido, mientras se revolvía nerviosa en el asiento sin tocar su café, parecía buscar las palabras a utilizar.

-Quisiera formar parte de su equipo…- soltó luego de mucho debatir interno, por primera vez vio un leve cambio en la faz de su Capitán, apenas un tic nervioso. Él la miro largamente, Mikasa sabía que atrás de esa aparente calma había una mente maestra trabajando a alta velocidad, evaluando pros y contras, sus miradas chocaban en una pelea intensa, Levi la vio allí y le pareció por primera vez una mujer frágil, capaz de romperse por una negativa a ese pedido especial que prácticamente le estaba suplicando, se sintió fastidiado, sus ojos eran demasiado puros para él, ella aparto la mirada y cerró los ojos fuertemente, la intensidad era demasiado para ella, Levi sonrió internamente al ver este acto, tal vez si le diera la oportunidad por lo menos de tratar de convencerlo.

-Dame una razón para dejarte formar parte del equipo.- esas palabras la sorprendieron, una nueva confianza se desenvolvía dentro de ella, el capitán Levi la estaba prácticamente invitando a negociar, no vacilo en sus palabras, sabía cuál era la razón por la que debían dejarla formar parte de todo aquel embrollo.

-Soy la única persona capaz de proteger a Eren aun a costa de mi vida, él es la esperanza de la humanidad ahora, y no podemos dejar que salga así sin más, aunque este con usted, Eren es experto en meterse en problemas, soy la más calificada para tratar con ese tipo de problemas.- Levi noto el cambio, ahora hablaba con completa convicción, ya no vacilaba, no había temor, estaba convencida de cada una de esas palabras y el sabía que eran ciertas.

-Bien, interesantes observaciones soldado Ackerman, eres parte del equipo.-esas palabras por alguna le pesaron más de lo que se hubiera imaginado, un mal presentimiento le avisaba que tal vez no fue la mejor idea, pero de todos modos Erwin ya le había mandado a avisar que Mikasa era parte fundamental del equipo y que en cuanto la viera debía informarle de todo el operativo, fue una suerte que ella lo haya encontrado antes. Examino a la joven, que ahora lo miraba con ojos brillosos y una expresión que trataba de disimular la alegría. _Tks,mocosa_.

-Gracias capitán.- articulo al tiempo que se paraba del asiento, lista para salir corriendo.

-Si eso era todo puedes retirarte, ve a preparar tus cosas soldado, saldremos al mediodía.- termino sin mirarla, ella con tanta dignidad como le era posible luego de haber casi suplicado al capitán que la dejara formar parte, se dirigió lentamente hacia la puerta, a cada paso que daba se sentía más tranquila y en paz, solo se detuvo al escuchar un leve chasquido, y el rechinar de una silla, volteo para ver a Levi luchando por amarrar bien la venda que colgaba de una de sus manos.

-Maldita sea…- dijo pateando una de las patas de la mesa, típico berrinche de un niño pensó Mikasa, se acercó nuevamente hacia el no muy segura de lo que hacía pero no podía evitarlo su instinto protector era más fuerte, tomo la mano herida de él y aparto la otra, para que dejase de forcejear con las vendas inútilmente.- Ackerman, que…- el levanto su rostro y se vio enfrentado al de la joven, cerca, muy cerca, peligrosamente cerca, podía sentir la respiración de ella mezclándose con la propia.- Pensé que ya te habías ido.- él fue grosero sí, pero eso no le impediría a Mikasa continuar, ella tenía una paciencia increíble para esos tratos.

-Por favor, siéntese, le pondré bien la venda, y desinfectaremos esa herida así ya no le molestara.

-No es necesario-él era recio, desafiante, en ese momento a Mikasa le pareció mucho más joven, un joven frio y rebelde, de modales violentos, incapaz de aceptar que otros le ayuden.

-No sea necio, si no la amarra bien podría ocurrir un desastre con el equipo tridimensional en plena misión, eso sí sería un desastre.-

Levi pareció meditarlo, finalmente tomo asiento, y se dedicó a observar como Mikasa se acercaba a la alacena, tomaba un cuenco mediano y vertía el agua caliente de la tetera, tomo un paño y lo sumergió, lo miro con duda, despacio y casi con dulzura aproximo su mano a la herida de Levi, como si esta pudiera morderle, la tomo, el tacto fue suave, Levi cerro los ojos y se perdió en la sensación de los tibios dedos de Mikasa recorriéndole la palma, la muñeca, estaba comenzando a fastidiarse algo no andaba bien, Mikasa por su parte también lo sintió, en cuanto tomo la fría mano de Levi algo se había disparado en el ambiente, una especie de atmosfera que estaba segura que ninguno de los dos deseaba, algo dentro de ambos comenzaba a despertase sin que ninguno pudiera determinar qué era eso exactamente, Mikasa procedió a limpiar con suaves toques las manchas carmesí alrededor de la herida, mientras lo observaba de reojo, recargado contra la silla, con medio cuerpo apoyado en uno de los costados de la mesa y con los ojos cerrados parecía todo lo contrario a lo que realmente le pareció la noche anterior, tan sereno y tranquilo se dejaba manejar por sus manos expertas con plena confianza en lo que ella hacía, una sonrisa de alegría quiso escapar de sus labios, por alguna razón no podía dejar de mirarlo, el cabello corto de el caía tan casualmente sobre sus ojos cerrados, noto unas leves bolsas grises debajo de sus ojos, se golpeó mentalmente, debía dejar de prestar tanta atención a un hombre que no fuera Eren, intento enfocarse nuevamente en su tarea, la herida estaba limpia, los nudillos rajados eran notorios, el golpe había sido cosa seria y no pura fanfarronería masculina, tomo otro paño seco y se dedicó a secar toda la mano, Levi intentaba concentrarse en la hazaña que le esperaba para ese día, sin embargo el silencio y el saber que la joven todavía estaba allí apresando su mano no lo dejaban pensar claramente, abrió apenas uno de sus ojos para espiar y la vio completamente absorta en la tarea de vendar su mano, había dejado su mano reluciente de limpia, eso le agrado, el odiaba la suciedad y esa herida era algo que lo venía fastidiando desde temprano, para ser una mocosa desempeñaba sus tareas con excelencia, o por lo menos eso intentaba, observo como la joven procedía a enfundar su mano con vendas nuevas, limpias y dejaba a un lado las anteriores maltrechas y con manchas casi marrones, de repente le asqueo el hecho de haber llevado esas vendas todo ese tiempo, sintió un ligero apretón en su mano y listo Mikasa había terminado, ella subió el rostro para observarlo, Levi se sintió atrapado por esos ojos, grandes, esa mirada mansa, pudo incluso entrever la tristeza que había en el fondo de sus grisáceos iris.

-Ahora ya no tendrá problemas con esa herida capitán.-Mikasa se irguió y dejo de parecer una niña.- Ahora, con su permiso.- no espero una respuesta, simplemente estaba a gusto porque había cumplido con su cometido.

-Soldado.- eso la detuvo en seco, miro por sobre el hombro para ver que se le ofrecería ahora a su capitán, él se irguió también,.-Gracias…-simple, no fue gran cosa, y sin embargo para Mikasa eso era mucho, porque ella lo entendía, sabía que al igual que ella, el poseía un orgullo que le impedía decir más, el comenzó a ordenar las tazas y a recoger todo lo que había quedado encima de la mesa luego de su pequeña intersección médica, ella asintió y retomo camino a la salida que daba a los pasillos. –Y, por favor, en esta ocasión no te precipites a dar la vida por tu hermano, cada soldado es valioso en este escuadrón, no quiero gente que menosprecie su vida y este ansiando la muerte para demostrar su valía, ¿entendido?- dijo sin voltear a ver a Mikasa que alcanzó a escucharlo por apenas unos segundos, el miro por encima de su hombro y consiguió ver por unos instantes la cara perpleja de la joven soldado, antes de asentir enérgicamente y salir corriendo por los pasillos, desapareció, y él pudo pensar otra vez, con calma expulso el aire que había contenido durante esos segundos en los que no sabía cómo contestar a la buena acción que la joven había tenido para con él, estaba acostumbrado a ser el quien recibía las gracias, no a darlas.

Y ahí estaban, dos personas listas para la batalla, silenciosas, pero que sabían entenderse, dos personas que demostraban con acciones lo que no sabían plasmar en palabras, frente la ventana de la cocina una pequeña paloma blanca se detuvo en la rama de un árbol cercano, Levi la miro de soslayo y la pequeña avecilla pareció corresponderle, quizás fuese un presagio próximo a la felicidad, al gozo, quien sabe, por alguna razón los ojos oscuros de la paloma le hicieron recordar a ciertos ojos vacuos y profundos, chasqueo la lengua fastidiado, debía dejarse de niñerías, allí afuera había un mundo que lo necesitaba, que esperaba mucho más de él.

Salió hacia los pasillos, escucho como pasos apresurados se acercaban, si no distinguía mal, eran las voces de Eren y sus amigos, los reclutas más jóvenes que se preparaban para salir en busca de aventuras, mocosos, no sabían nada, pero no podía culparlos por tener un espíritu optimista y alegre aun es esas situaciones de vida o muerte, salió al exterior de la finca, los rayos del sol le obligaron a cerrar levemente los ojos, su piel comenzaba a calentarse, el sol estaba en lo más alto del firmamento, perfecto, sería un buen día, ningún titán podría ocultarse con tanta luz.

-¡Capitaaaan!- Eren llegaba con su sequito de amigos detrás de él.- Estamos todos listos.- concluyo con una gran sonrisa aniñada. Hange que estaba a un costado se adelantó, toco uno de sus hombros.

-Ya es hora.- sus lentes reflejaron los rayos del sol, ocultando la maliciosa mirada.

-¿Es broma? Tú te quedas.-sentencio Levi sin ninguna suavidad.

-Oh vamos Leviii- decía colgándose de su brazo.

-Olvídalo, dije no y es no.- enfurruñado no prestaba atención a las lamentos de su compañera, que prácticamente se tiro encima suyo.

-Por favor, sabes es una excelente oportunidad de recoger información fuera de los muros.-

-Estas demente, no quiero cargar con gente rara en mi escuadrón.- decía tratando de librarse del agarre, gruño varias veces para darle a entender a la científica que la cosa iba enserio.

-Bueno, lo intente, de todos modos tengo el pase libre de Erwin para asistir a la misión.- dijo sonriente, acomodándose las gafas mientras recargaba su brazo sobre la cabeza de Levi a modo de que este le sirviera de bastón.

Los más jóvenes observaban con terror como el semblante de su capitán se iba tornando cada vez más y más oscuro, un aura negra comenzaba a manar de la cabeza de Levi, mas Hange no parecía darse por enterada del peligro que corría, y se corrió justo antes de ser alcanzada por un puñetazo del capitán, Eren y Armin miraban angustiados como uno de sus superiores trataba de exterminar al otro, Mikasa se acercó por detrás sin entender que sucedía.

-¿Qué está pasando?- su mirada se dirigió a Armin que sabía era el mejor a la hora de explicar.

-El capitán Levi quiere asesinar a la superior Hange, aunque tengo mis dudas de si fue por haberle hecho una broma, o si fue por haberle hecho enojar al hacer abuso de su estatura, tengo la sospecha de que fue por ambas razones.- decía Armin sin despegar los ojos de la escena, Mikasa miro a Armin para pasar rápidamente su mirada a Eren, parecía entusiasmado por la misión, estuvo agradecida de haber seguido el concejo de Sasha, Eren la miro de reojo y con una leve sonrisa le hizo entender que estaba satisfecho con su presencia, así era, a pesar de todo, su relación se basaba en pequeñas peleas y reconciliaciones inmediatas ,después de todo sabía que Eren muy en el fondo le guardaba cariño y afecto. Por alguna razón Mikasa se sentía animada, observo de reojo al hombre más fuerte de la Humanidad.

Hange se detuvo en su hazaña de esquivar todos los golpes de Levi, tomo uno de los puños.

-Parece que ya estamos todos.- señalo a ver a Mikasa, Levi miro alrededor y vio a todos los jóvenes reunidos, Connie,Sasha (muy a su pesar), Jean, Krista e Ymir, Reiner, Armin, Eren, y su vista se detuvo en Mikasa, si ya estaban todos.

-Bien, empecemos, entonces.-

La aventura los esperaba, el peligro los acechaba y el destino los condenaba.

N/A: Buenass gente linda, espero que este cap haya sido de su agrado, ya saben que cualquier recomendación u observación, ya sea por la historia o los personajes es bienvenida, y bueno que decir esto recién comienza, seguramente siga con una mezcla llena de escenas Dark, comicas, románticas, dramáticas y quien sabe que más, gracias a todos los que siguen la historia y disculpen la tardanza en actualizar, tratare de hacerlo mucho más seguido si es que esta historia sigue siendo de su agrado obviamente, Saludos y Abrazos para todos :3 y desde ya un Gracias enorme por leer y comentar.( Agradecería mucho saber que les parecio.)

Saludos y hasta la próxima.

Nos leemos.


End file.
